Someone for You
by Ednylove
Summary: Edward is a new student and finds himself an enemy, but there's a force called fate pushing them together. However, there also a force trying to mess with them. AU. EnvyxEdward story which means yaoi. Don't like don't read. Sad to say, but it starts off as royxed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own characters except for the ones that are my oc's, which I don't have many.**

**This story is my first and I would like it if you would send me ideas and or help me with anything you think needs work. I already have a Beta but everyone makes mistakes you know.**

* * *

Damn every eye is looking at me. It's like I'm the first persons to have ever skipped grades by the way there staring at me.

"Hey shorty." *_twitch_* Don't lose it! I promised Alphonse not to get into a fight on the first day.

"What do you want?" I growl. That totally sounded like I wanted a fight. Be nice, Ed, be nice. You can't let it get to you right now.

"I don't suggest you sit there unless you want your ass kicked." He said in a uncaring voice. Who does he think he is, threatening me?

"And why the hell not?" I say rudely. He better not make me break a promise

"'Cuz Envy sits there and he's not to nice in the mornings, hell, he's not nice period. Everyone stays out of his way and for the best. He's got a lousy temper and loses it on anyone he gets annoyed with, except for his pals, he just yells at them, but you're not his pal so move it or-"

"You talking about me, Greed?" Oh damn, that's Envy? He is pretty hot especially how he's reveling himself like that. Oh, wow, he's got pretty amethyst eyes. Very unnatural. I wonder what those markings are on his headband? And what's up with the green hair? Is he trying to match his name? But still, he definitely is sexy. Good thing I'm gay.

"Yep, just warning this little pipsqueak."

*_twitch_*

That's it.

"WHO THE THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE!" I yell louder than usual.

"_Ow_, are you trying to make me deaf?" Greed looked up at Envy. "Oh great, you got Envy upset! Good luck shrimp."

*_twitch_*

*_punch_*

Uh, that came out of nowhere.

"Who do you think you are coming in here stealing my seat and busting up my ear drums?" He growls out totally sounding like he's gonna kill me. Oh well, there goes my promise.

"I don't see your name on the damn chair and the teach told me to sit wherever so fuck off and of the busting ear drum part that was your buddy's fault for calling me short palmtree.

"Yikes, pipsqueak not to smart in calling him a palmtree." Seriously. Oh well, time for massive skill.

"You do not call me a palmtree...chibi." He spit out very threateningly.

"Well I don't appreciate the short comments either so let's make a deal; you stop calling me short and I don't call you palmtree. Deal?" Damn this guy has this weird aura surrounding him.

"Like hell I'll make a deal with you chibi. Sure you're cute and could make a good fuck but I don't take too kindly to bitches like you...and your kind."

I spun out of the way as he threw an uppercut.

"Your kind? What the hell are you talking about? Oh, and thanks for the complement. You're not to bad looking yourself. You just got some issues to work out." That might make him mad especially since now I know he's gay.

"Are you calling me ugly, runt? That's another thing I hate about you people-always thinking you know everything 'cuz you're so damn rich. I'll admit one thing, you're pretty fast. You've been blocking all my moves, but not for long rich kid."

"Wait, you think I'm rich? Like hell I am, I'm poorer than the poor dipshit." I growl at him. How I hate being compared to rich guys with snobby attitude. No wonder he hated me.

"Wait you're not rich? Then how come you got that." He asked truly surprised and a lot less hostile. I look at what he's pointing to and see the gift that Roy gave me. I open my mouth to answer when Roy (who I did _not_ see standing there) beat me to it.

"I gave him that a gift for helping me. I suggest you back off Envy, Ed here may be short..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT FLAMEPO..._mff."_ Did he seriously just put his hand over my mouth?

"Shut up Ed, you get annoying sometimes. As I was saying Envy, he's a lot stronger than you think and unless you want to get in trouble, again, I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"Damn you, Roy! You tell Lust and you're dead! Plus, I've gotten a bit interested in this chibi here so no need to worry about me getting into a fight now. I just wanna talk to the guy."

He said very cautious-like. I guess they've been through fights before. Wonder why Roy never told me. And why did he lie like that? I didn't save him. He gave it to me for our first anniversary. If Envy's gay and probably known for it, he'd understand. What's going on here?

"I don't think so Envy, unless Ed here doesn't mind, but you'll have to ask when I'm not around." He growls at Envy definitely showing how much hatred he has for him. "Come on Ed. You can sit over here by me." He pulls my arm towards the empty desk. Wonder what was going on.

"Hey Roy?" I whisper. "Why'd you lie like that? This watch was an anniversary present. You should know that." He looked at me surprised I was even talking or that I was even there.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I know, but I'd rather him not know we're dating, kay?" He looked at me with those dazzling eyes I fell on love with.

"Oh okay." I felt a poking behind me to find none other than Ling.

"Hey Ed! Long time no see, how's it going?" He greeted. Ling sounded so happy, like he had no care in the world. In fact, he was probably oblivious to the skirmish before.

"Oh hey Ling, but how did you know it was me with your eyes closed like that?" I stifle in a laughter when he puts on that hurt face.

"Oh come on Ed that's not very nice discriminating me like that shorty." Damn him!

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU DAMN CHINESE!"

*_slam_*

Who the heck threw that eraser?

"Chibi, shut up your gonna make me get a headache!" Envy growled as he put his head on the desk.

"Ha! That's what you get for being mean to a JAPANESE, Ed!" He looks at me with a creepy happy smile.

"He wasn't doing it for you dipshit." Why would Envy care for him. I'm mean really?

"Yea, but karma played a hand in this, you know the saying, 'what comes around goes around.' You happen to be discriminating me therefore you're hit by an eraser by someone who looks down on you, which is also discrimination- Karma." He looked at me with the expression of victory. Damn that Chinese guy!

"So Edward, why are you in Central High anyway?"

"Huh? Oh me. Well, Al and I moved schools because the other one was starting to get too expensive and the old man ain't responding to none of the messages, Al or the government are making." Just taking about that bastard makes me upset.

"O, hey, Ed, what class do you have next?" Roy asked me sounding a bit calmer.

"Um, science, which should be a pice of cake." I stuffed my schedule in my pocket when the teacher walks in.

"Sorry class. I had to leave for something urgent, but it is now over." He grabs a stack of papers from his desk and looks at Envy who fell asleep.

"Greed, wake Envy up." He stood in front of his desk till Envy woke up.

"We will start a new project but before that, I will introduce the new student." He looks at me motioning for me to go up to the front.

"Um, okay." I walk up there feeling the gazes of the people following me up. When I turn towards the class I see Envy looking at me; with a smile of a predator setting his sights on his prey.

*_gulp_*

"Class, this is Edward Elric and he will be joining us this late in the semester so be nice to him, I am the English teacher Mr. Marco." He looked at me so I could add anything.

"You can call me, Ed." A hand shot up and the teacher nodded his head.

"So chibi *_twitch_* how old are you?"

Besides that short comment Envy seemed pretty nice now.

"15... About to turn 16 next month?" I then noticed every person look at me surprised I was so young for a senior except for Roy and Ling of course, 'cuz they already knew me.

"Oh wow chibi..."

"**STOP CALLING ME SHORT**!" I see the teacher stick his finger in his ear looking kinda upset.

"Sheesh, chibi. Could you get any louder, but don't answer that. So how come you're a señor if you're so young?" I guess I could forgive Envy for now so I won't get on the teach's bad side.

"I skipped two grades 'cuz of how much I already knew.

"Okay. Ed please sit down, we're starting class now." I look up at him and see an approving stare or something, but what did I do?

"Yes, sir." I walk back to my seat catching Envy's eyes and Greeds smirk.

Kinda creepy.

I see Roy glaring at the back of Envy's head until I cut into his view and he smiles at me. I smile back and sit in my seat.

"Okay class, like I said earlier were having a project, a group project..." He stops to let the burst of cheering stop. I see Roy point at him and I nod knowing he means for us to be partners.

"However, I will be picking the partners..." Again he stops but this time waiting for the burst of disappointing groans to die down.

I look at Roy and give him a sorry look.

"So when I call your names come up here, Greed and Martel." I look at Martel as she goes up. You could easily tell they've been friends for a long time.

"Roy and Ling."

I look at Roy at least he's able to be with someone he knows.

"Envy and Edward."

Wait, what? That's not fair. I get stuck with the sexy palmtree. Wait a second, _sexy_? No, you have a boyfriend already, Ed, don't think about him like that.

I go up when the teacher stops me as I'm trying to go back to my seat. "Hey kid, it looks like Envy won't be to much trouble with you please don't aggravate him or something bad will happen to you. Trust me, Envy's crazy." He continues calling names until every Person got a packet. I see Envy walk up to my desk, ignoring Roy's glare at him.

"So, chibi, we'll start the project today you can come over to my house." Envy gives his trademark grin towards Roy.

"Wait a second, Envy do you already have the books we need?" He looks back at me with this dumb struck look. As if he never even heard the word 'book'.

He looks down at his packet still looking confused. Roy let's out a snicker at Envy's confusion.

"Oh, you're right. We'll stop at the school library first. Meet you there after scho-

*_rrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg_*

"Okay class, you're dismissed."

"Come on chibi I'll take you to your next class." He pulled my arm as he rushed out of the classroom. "Bye Roy, hope you die."

"What are you doing Envy? Slow down!" We rushed through some halls and into a part of the building that seemed unused judging by the rusted over lockers.

"So chibi...

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" Envy cringes at the noise and covers his hears.

"I will keep on calling you chibi till I feel like calling you by your real name, plus it isn't as bad as pipsqueak."

*_twitch_*

"Fine, what you want then. Class is going to start and I don't want to miss my favorite class."

"Whatever chibi, why did Roy save you back there he doesn't care about anybody other than girls and his fellow gang members, and you're not part of his gang. I would have been able to predict your movements." This time I was confused. What does he mean only girls. That can't be he l-l-loves me. Doesn't he?

"H-h-he's my boyfriend. What do you mean he cares only about girls?" He smirked at me with one if those smiles that seem pure evil.

"Oh is he? Well..." He let's go of me and shrugs his shoulders with his palms looking up as if he's in control of this whole ordeal. "You see Roy's most likely using you to be a fuck buddy. He did that to some other guy too." He looks at me with those same predictor eyes watching me just collapse at the knowledge that my boyfriend was a fake. Damn him that fucking bastard!

"You little bastard you don't know anything!" I puch him in the face witch just got him upset judging by the face he made. All of a sudden, Envy slammed me into the lockers keeping my body firmly in place. I winced at the slight pain.

"Get off of me, you rapist!" Surprisingly he backed off. Wow, I hadn't expected that to work.

"W-what did you call me?" He stuttered.

"You heard me, freak. Or would you prefer the nickname, 'Palmtree.'" I said smirking.

"Back off! You have no idea what I've been through."

"Oh, poor you. What's the worse thing that's happened to you? You mommy and daddy split? Your boyfriend dumped you? Or-or-or what? You got kicked out of your own house?" Seriously, what was up with this guy, thinking he had problems. I quit my mocking tone. "I've seen things you couldn't possibly imagine. So stop whining over your pathetic life."

"Shut the hell up Elric! You don't know a thing about me. Just stop..just..stop." I looked up to see tears forming in his eyes. Tears?

"Edward you know nothing about me so don't you dare start judging someone who you nothing about." He looked down so that his bangish-like hair would cover his eyes but wouldn't hide the tears streaking down his face, how did he get hurt? He then looked at me, tears still on his face but his eyes changed; they were filled with pure hatred and malice. "Chibi, I suggest you watch your back because I'm gonna make your life miserable."

He said that word with so much power it felt like I was going to die by just hearing the word. That is what he's probably going to do, kill me that is. When he picked up his fist I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch that never came. I open my eyes to see him back off and take off running down the hall.

"Envy sure is a troublemaker, isn't he?"

I spin around to see the principal standing there, watching Envy run off with fire in his eyes. I wonder how long he's been there

"But no need to worry Edward. I'll make sure your just fine." Thank goodness someone's looking out for me. ('Cuz I can't really say thank God since I don't believe in a God.)

"Umm... thank you, Principal Crimson."

*_rrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg_*

"Aw man, I'm late to class!" I get ready to take off when the principals hand stops me.

"Don't worry Edward I'll get you there, you probably don't even know where your class is. So follow me." Oh wow, this guys saving my ass all over the place.

"Thanks Principal Crimson. I owe you one." This guys is nice. Now I have a reasonable excuse for my science teacher.

"Well here we are Mr. Elric." He opens the door reveling a teacher with his hat and cloak on, showing nothing but his eyes.

"I hope you don't get lost next time Mr. Elric." I walk in as the principal closes the door. Umm what do I do now?

"Good morning Edward. I'm Mr. Tucker. Class, this is Edward Elric he's new so be nice." I look around the class to find nobody I knew.

"You can sit next to Envy."

Eeeck, Envy! Where?

I look around and see a blob of green hair on the desk by the back wall. No wonder I didn't see him.

"Now please hurry Mr. Elric, class has started and you've taken much of my time." Well that didn't sting whatsoever and what's with the creepy voice? I look back to where I'm supposed to sit and found Envy already glaring at me. I walk towards him, his eyes never leaving mine, and stare not lessoning, in fact, it was getting even scarier if possible.

I slowly grab the stool next to Envy and pull it as far away as I can get and still be behind the lab table. I could feel Envy's death stare on the side of my head. I look down a bit so my bangs could hide his view and more importantly my very scared face. I didn't know he could get so mad. A glittering catches my eye. I slightly turn my head keeping his face out of view and mine covered. I look where I saw the glittering and see a puddle of...of...water? He doesn't have water. Wait a sec is that...tears? It is. I wonder how long he's been crying.

"Ow! Who pulled my braid!?" I turn to see this small but still built guy. He kinda looked like some dog.

"Names Doug, but what the hell did you do to Envy to make him so upset? I mean he went through a rainbow of emotions. First he was angry, then crying,then wailing, then winning, then upset, then tired, and finally serial killer." Serial killer?

"Serial killer isn't an emotion." I look at him worried and curious.

"That's what we call this attitude 'cuz he did almost kill a group of people when he's like this, so spill, what you do?" He looked at me truly wondering what got him this way but like hell I knew.

"How the heck am supposed to know! I just called him a ..."

*_punch_*

"What the hell Envy? I wasn't even talking to you!"

"You were taking about me, same thing, and Doug don't be sticking your nose in places it's not wanted; In fact just shut the hell up and don't pester him about it or I'll beat you so bad you'll have your tail between your legs as you run back to Greed!" Wow that was a long sentence and he doesn't even seem winded.

All that for me calling him a palmtree? Interesting reaction.

I face-palmed myself which got a weird stare from Envy and Doug. I can't believe I forgot to get my lunch. AL's gonna kill me if I don't eat again. Frantically I search my pockets for money. Damn, and I can't ask Roy. I already owe him from last time. I can't ask Envy he'll love the fact that I'm hopeless right now.

"Chibi, what the hell are you doing?" I look at Envy and he seemed truly surprised and freaked out. Does that mean he'll forget about the 'killing me' part.

"I forgot my lunch and I don't have money. Also Roy won't give me any since I still owe him from last time." I realize that if he's not mad then maybe he'll lend me some. "So Envy you wouldn't happen to have money to an extra lunch would you?" He looks up as if he's really thinking about it. I smile because he just might save me from hunger. Then he gives me this evil grin.

"I actually do happen to have money but I'll only give it to you if you die, or break up, with Roy." He turns his head to the side in this victory stance. What the hell? He knows I won't break up with Roy and I need to be _alive_ to get money. He definitely doing this to get back at me for calling him a palmtree.

"Oh, come on, Envy, get over the palmtree comment..."

*_punch_*

"It wasn't the damn palmtree comment that got me upset dipshit." He tried to punch me agin but missed. I caught his hand and twisted it so that he's facing the table and then pushed my weight on him. "Damn chibi, how are you this strong?"

"Living alone and in the streets does that to a person dumbass. Don't fight someone you don't know how to fight." Envy started struggling under my weight which will do no good for him 'cuz of my secret weapon.

"Damn it pipsqueak." He tries kicking my left leg. That must hurt since I just realized he doesn't have any shoes. That, and I don't have a real left leg. "Ow! What the hell? Is your leg made of metal or something 'cuz that hurt!?" Yep I thought he was going to try that. Hehe. I love my secret weapon.

"Why actually yes, yes it is, and DON'T FUCKING CALL ME SHORT YOU OVERGROWN PALMTREE!" I yell in his ears witch he just winces cuz I have his arms in place

*_kick_*

Dammit, he kicked the flesh leg. I let go to attend to my abused leg.

"What the hell Envy." I look up to see a murderous palmtree. And his eyes seemed to have changed from a liquidish fun looking set to a hard and very scary glare. He had on his now seeming famous grin showing all his teeth which started to appear sharp.

"I suggest you run, pipsqueak." I look over to the other students and see them hiding under the desks. I'm guessing Envy gets like this a lot. That's probably the most reasonable explanation for them not calling anyone down here to stop the fight. I'm in trouble. In a flash I was out the door, but Envy was close at my heals.

"Face it shorty you can hide or run away. Just give up so I can beat the hell out of you, then beat you some more for the fun of it!" Damn he is really scary.

*_rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggg_*

I stumble at the sudden noise but Envy doesn't. Damn, he really is set on killing me. I stride sideways to keep out of his grasp. I run past the door which just let out a flood of hungry students. Thank god (who really must exist for keeping me safe) for making Envy stop for just a little while.

"MOVE IT BITCHES OR ILL KILL YOU TOO." I turn around to see the whole class make a sudden path for the adronymis sin. Dammit if he just wasn't so scary I would have bought out some time. Ooh, library perfect. I rush in just as some poor book worm student walked out.** (AN: Anyone want to take a guess at who that is give you a hint; in the show she memorized all the books in the military library.)**

"Dammit chibi." I rushed through the book cases which gave me he perfect cover. "Where are you pipsqueak?!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING...crap" Damn my low tolerance for short comments. Wait '_low_ tolerance'? Did I just make a pun...FOR MY SHOTNESS! I'M NOT SHORT!

"Found you!" Envy said in a sing sing voce. I race for the door but Envy's surprisingly strong grip grabs my hoodie and pulls me up. Dammit! This does not help my tallness.

*_slam_*

I wince as I hit the wall of bookshelves knocking them down with the books scattering all over the place. I try getting up to see that a nail got stuck in my metal leg. My guess is that it twisted, keeping my leg in place. I'm screwed. Why god? Just as I started believing in you.

"Envy and Mr. Elric!" We both turn around stunned to see the assistant principal with some lady behind him with some really...uh...large breasts. Not that they gave me an attraction towrds them 'cuz you know I'm gay but they were too big for anybody not to look. I turn to see Envy start shaking. My guess is that he's more scared of that one large breasted lady than the assistant principal. "Both of you follow me! You're in some deep trouble!"

"_Umm_, I can't really get up sir." He turns around so fast that I think he caused himself to get a whiplash. He glared daggers at me.

"And why the hell not Mr. Elric?" I'm starting to think that it would be better if I didn't even have a prosthetic leg in the first place.

"My, _umm_, leg got a umm nail stuck in it, and, _ummm_, somewhere in the process it bent so if can't really pull it out." I give him an unsure smile and look back down.

"Fine, Mr. Envy please try to get that nail out of Mr. Elric's leg then carry him with you. I'll be waiting outside for both of you and hurry before you get in more trouble." I look towards Envy and see him glaring at me. I look back down not really being able to handle the look. It reminds me so much of that bastard's look. All of a sudden, I fell a hand touching my thigh just above the metal. I look up so find Envy smirking at me.

"So, _my_ little chibi has gotten himself stuck now, has he?" Damn cocky bastard.

"Shut up palmtree! It was your fault in the first place." Like _I_ was the one who started it. _pfft_.

"Whatever, where's the nail. I have a feeling Lust won't be to happy if we don't get out of here in the next 3 minuets." I point, grabbing the top part of my prosthetic, when Envy breaks the bookshelf to turn me around. I was blushing like mad when I felt him start to pull my pants down.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" I could just picture that smirk on his face but surprised at his rection.

"Huh? Oh, I can't really see the damage with your pants in the way but, fine, if you don't want me to get it out I won't. Can you stand?" I push myself up and try to shift my weight on my left leg when.

*_crash_*

I landed on my but.

"Crap! The nail must have punctured one of the wires connecting to the nerve system, causing a malfunction near the femur. I'm going to need to reboot it through the mainframe to outweighs the damage." I look at Envy and see a look of bewilderment, probably 'cuz he had no idea what I just said.

"The _leg_ doesn't _work_ anymore." I say a bit slower so he could understand. The result: a not so happy Envy, and of course a slap to the face.

"I'm not stupid dipshit. I guess I'm just going to have to carry you." He put his arm under my ass.

"What the hell Envy!? Don't touch me." I try to push the damn palmtree away, which is hard when he's already picked me up and had a death grip on me.

"Shut up chibi I don't want to get in trouble with Lust." Lust? Why lust and not the assistant principal? Can she really be that much more scarier?

"Why Lust?" He looks down at me annoyed I'm still taking.

"Cuz last time I pissed her off I couldn't get the damn heel of her shoe out of my skin, so I had to go to the doctor, and I don't want that to happen again." Umm, that's scary. And I'm pretty sure that's child abuse.

"Well is she your mom, 'cuz if she is, that's considered child abuse." He looks down at me again with that smirk as we leave the library and start to follow (well Envy's following I'm really just riding along) the vice Principal.

"No, she's not and I'm glad she's not 'cuz life would be hell if she was. In fact, Lust's my older sister. Ain't that right big sis!?" He yells the last part so that Lust could hear. Even though she was just a few steps ahead of the assistant principal who I still don't know the name of.

"Shut the hell up Envy! Your in no position to talk, and thanks to you, that adorable kid has to also suffer for you as well. When we get back home your in _soooo_ much trouble. In fact, as your punishment your going to help the new family in the neighborhood move in. I was talking to one of the boys who live there and they don't have a mom or dad and there house was an absolute mess with boxes everywhere and the poor boy was in a wheelchair and couldn't possibly clean all that up."

I ignored what Envy said back to her 'cuz the house she just described sounded so much like my house...and the boy like my brother Alphonse. Huh, what a coincidence. Right when we were close to the office I made the realization that, that _was_ my house and that was _my_ brother.

"Wait what! Don't give him that punishment! Anything but that." Everyone looked at me with puzzled expressions but Lust was the only one who voiced her thoughts.

"Why would you care so much? He just practically beat the crap out of you. And if your worried of him getting back at you, you have no problem."

"No that's not it. It's 'cuz that's my house and I'd rather not him be there, plus my brothers probably done with the house now, he loves cleaning. I designed his wheelchair so he could reach everything and not have any trouble. So please don't make him." I look at her with all my pleading look I could muster.

"Oh sweety don't worry. Envy won't act bad at your house. You don't have to lie about it. I'll make sure he won't act up. If it will make you feel better, I'll go to watch him so we'll be there right after school, or sooner judging by your punishment." Ugh, nobody believes me when I say Al's a cleaning freak. Oh well, they'll find out soon enough. We walk into the assistant principal's office. I look at his name tag and find that his name is, infact, Principle...

_*laughs head off*_

Scary

_*laughs head off again*_

"Is some thing wrong, Mr. Elric?"

"Umm, no sir. Sorry." I notice everyone trying to contain there laughter as well and principal *_snicker_* scary *_snicker_* just glared daggers at the rest of us.

We all walk in as our laughter gets under control and the assistant principal tries to keep his cool.

"Okay Mrs. Lust, Principal Crimson told me that the punishment for these boys will be community service. They will clean the walls of any graffiti every day after school until it is spotless. Then they will stay after school everyday to help out in the library putting in the new shelves, which will be in by that time, and putting the books in order. next, they will clean the gum off the desks, as well as the bleachers." He looks directly at me with some confusion written in his face. "Mr, Elric I was unable to contact your father." I make a grunting sound and look away with a smirk on my face.

"No fucking duh, he's been gone for like years." He glares at me and continues his sentence which, apparently, I interrupted.

"However, your brother said he'll make sure you do not skip out the work." What I'm wondering is how he was able to do this in a short amount of time.

"And if your wondering how I contacted your brother, I contacted him while your leg was being maintained." He looks down at my leg with distaste. Damn bastard, thinking highly of yourself, _much_. "You two are now suspended for the rest of the day."

"WHAT! WE CANT BE!" We both yell at the same time. Me- because I don't want to see my brothers disappointed face at me braking my promise. And Envy- probably because he doesn't want to be alone with Lust.

Well, this has been a _great_ first day.

* * *

**Yay! Done with the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it review and tell me if it's worth continuing or if you have ideas. Everything helps.**

** And a special thanks to my muse 'GhostlyWails'. They're also my Beta :) **

**5 reviews to continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to update this story and I promised I'll do it today so yay here it is. But I'm warning you this chapter is crazy. These ides were given to me by my imagination witch happens to be fucked up. This is mainly about Eds and Als past and since this story is mainly in the present and Envy's past I had to make a chapter where you understand Eds reaction to things that will happen in later chapters. **

**So now I will thank:**

**Aguy55, 1Ghostreader1, and HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185 for reviewing. **

* * *

Now how did we get here again? Oh yea, Lust drove us and then fucking hit me upside the fucking head! Damn that stupid bitch making me go unconscious like that.

"Oh, it looks like the oh-so-mighty Envy's awake now." I turn to see an enraged chibi looking at me. And way to close to my face than I'd like him too.

"Now if you don't mind...LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PALMTREE!" I look down to my arms and sure enough I was hugging the damn shorty. I let go of the already tugging blond which caused him to fall on his ass and me, of course, startled laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahah-ha-y-y-you sh-should see y-y-y-hahahhahah!" I was too busy laughing to notice the door of what I'm guessing is chibi's house open and a boy in a wheelchair coming out to see the sight of me. And here I was laughing my ass off as chibi was pouting up at me. Just as I was about to stop laughing, Lust threw her damn heel at me.

"What the hell Lust!" She looks at me with that glare that had ended me in the hospital in the first place. She didn't even acknowledge I had spoken, but, instead,came fuming towards me and grabbed her shoe to it back on.

"We're here because of your shitty behavior. Now go over to that young man and offer your help." She grabbed ahold of my beautiful long green hair.

"Ahh! Lust, let go! I'm going already! Just please let go!" This time Ed was laughing his head off at my distress. That's when I noticed the boy in the wheelchair trying to stifle his chuckles at his brother, which was odd since I was the one in distress.

"Why hello Lust, but would you excuse me to ask exactly who this is?" The boy in the wheelchair said, nodding my way. "And would you tell me why you're here? But I do appreciate you bringing my brother home." He then shifted his eyes to his brother and looked at him with a deadly glare. "I just got a call, Nissan. To put in mildly.." He then flicked his hand and something flew from his hand and landed on chibi's head with a very loud thud.

"WHAT THE HELL AL! And where the fuck did you get Winry's wrench from? Never mind, don't answer that, how about tell me why you threw it in the first place!" All chibi got, though, was a glare as his brother, Al, wheeled himself inside politely inviting me and Lust.(Who was still holding onto my hair!)

"Oh and brother? You're making your own lunch as a punishment." I heard a desperate cry from behind coming from chibi. As soon as we walked into the house Lust immediately let go of my hair, and gave me the perfect chance to dash behind the chibi and protect myself from the deranged Lust. I dared to look at her from behind my safe haven, even though it is very small (Hehe, small,) to find Lust truly shocked.

"Umm, Al did you do this by yourself?" She looked towards Ed's brother.

"Yes I told you I could manage so you wouldn't have to come over." Then I felt a shove from the chibi.

"What the hell chibi you just gave her an open shot! Do you want me to get killed?!" He looked at me and I saw a light snap inside of his fiery eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND HIM IN A ROOM OF KINDERGARTNERS!" I slam my hands to my ears and when they stopped ringing I smirked at him.

"Why chibi," He glared but tried to keep himself from bursting again. "I said nothing of the..." I give him one of my most known evil smirks. "..short." I put emphases in the word which just snapped him. I love it when he gets that angry blush.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT YOU DERANGED PALMTREE!" I was just able to contain my laughter as he tried to land a punch on my face.

"Look Edo please. Just, haha- never not be you-hahah." After I was able to control my laughter I noticed everyone looking at me, especially Lust, with happiness and shock.

"Envy? Is that really you or did I bring a real palmtree?" I gave her a glare that told her to shut up, but being the bitch she is she didn't listen.

"I haven't seen you laugh since that happened. I'm happy. I thought Envy would never come back." I rush at her. She did not just fucking do that.

*punch*

I was able to land one on her stomach.

"You little bitch. Don't ever bring that up! Here I was having a good fucking time, and you just ruin it!" She took the beating I gave her until Edo decided to snap out of what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Envy calm down!" He said pulling me until he lost balance and fell down dragging me with him.

"Ugh chibi. Why'd you do that?" Even though I landed on him, my head still hurt considering I bumped it on his fake arm.

"You were beating up your own sister, why?" I whip my head so fast, I feel like I got a whiplash, to his little brother, glaring at him. Which must have scared him judging by his reaction.

"None of your damn business and she knows what she did and what she deserved for doing so." I got off a flabbergasted Ed, but I lost my footing and landed right back on him. This time I felt it though. He was turned on, but why? I put a smirk on my face and whispered into his ear.

"Why, Edo, why are you turned on? I mean I know I'm sexy but really I didn't even do anything yet." That finally got into his shocked state and roughly pushed me off.

"Shut up you damn palmtree and it wasn't your doing that umm..." His look on his face was priceless. He was blushing fiercely but then I saw what he was looking at. He was looking at this one very naked man standing on the top of the stairs. I look back at Edo to see him scared shitless and very turned on judging by the bump in his pants. I then look at his little brother and he was furious.

"What are you doing here James!? You're supposed to be in New York." One very upset Al yelled at the man named James. (AN: okay I know what your thinking "what the fuck is going on here? I thought this was supposed to be a good story. I know, but you'll see he's a very important character and he is an oc, but anyways the only reason Ed's turned in is because this man had at one point decided to bring his boyfriend with him to their house and fucked him in Ed's room so when Ed walked in he saw him and started getting turned on in his presence, and that's also when he realized he was gay but I will explain a bit later interwind with the story of his importance. Wow, run on sentence.)

"Oh, I let myself through the window. I didn't know you two actually have friends other than that Winry chick. I'm proud of y'all." He clapped his hands while not being fazed that he was completely naked in front of strangers. "Oh and Al? Would you mind lending me some clothes? Some guys on my way to Central decided to jump me and take all my stuff." He walked down the stares and waved at a still stunned Ed. "Hey shrimp, haven't seen you in a while, figured out your sexual preferences yet or your still set on being asexual?" I then saw Ed snarl at the man.

"YOU BASTARD WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'LL FIT IN A MOUSE HOLE. Also, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED US LAST TIME." Wow I have never heard him yell that loud for so long, but it seemed not to faze this weird James guy. Instead he let out a long low whistle.

"Woah, shrimp. Are you trying to imply something with that hole comment?" I then saw Ed blush and get even angrier if possible.

"You perverted bastard, just get what you want and leave." Edo started taking off when he turned around to face the man again. "And I have decided I'm gay." I saw that cute blush return to his face. He turned once again but then stopped to face the man one more time.

"Also James we don't have money that bastard has gone missing again so don't take anything valuable 'cuz we might have to sell it." This time he raced up the stairs going to where I'm guessing his room is. I follow him up to leave Lust, Al, and that man who made my chibi horny and blush. Wait, my? When did I start claiming him? Oh well I can't be mad at him anymore with the laugh he gave me. I skip up the stairs getting a weird perverted look from that James character. I reach chibi's door and open it.

"Oh, Edo." I say in a sing song voice. He turns to look at me then glares.

"Go away Envy. I'm not in the mood to talk." Awww he looks so cute trying to be mad at me. It could almost make me forgive him for getting turned on by that James kid. I said 'almost'.

"Oh well, too bad, Edo, your gonna tell me why you were turned on by that man when apparently you already have a boyfriend, and a sexy ass guy right here." I saw pointing at myself for the last part. After awhile he seemed reluctant to tell so I pulled a chair to the side of his bed and listened.

"Well you see, he's an old friend of our moms before she died. He took care of us when that stupid father of ours left us. He was always nice and caring for us,but one day he brought over his boyfriend we were fine with it until his boyfriend stole something and we got mad at him. Also we got mad because of what I saw..."

(James point of view )

*sigh*

These kids are still mad over that. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with that.

"So Al what's up with that unconscious chick over there?" I point to the body lying down in the living room. He gave me a weird stare.

"Umm, I'm not to sure what happened but that kid you saw did it to her after she mentioned something bad that happened to him, I'm guessing." (AN: Okay Lust just fell asleep when Envy hit her in the head, she'll wake up soon and I know this is turning out weird. Just keep reading please, it's gonna be really funny according to me and if it's not then I'm sorry for my cheesiness.)

"Oh well that explains it very well. Also, it's no problem to let the kid be with poor Edward but no one would give a damn as to what I say nope." I say over dramatically. It got me the desired response of Alphonse laughing. Oh man I haven't heard that laugh in forever.

"Oh no he's a fine kid. It's just that I mentioned something I wouldn't have. I also don't think Envy would hurt him." The passed out lady said startling me and Alphonse.

"Why do you say that Lust." She turns over to Al and sighs. Lust? Intresting name could it be ... Nah

"Because Envy has never laughed until now when your brother was yelling. I think he's finally maid a friend for the first time in his life." Envy? Again with a sin name. Well there are a lot of crack heads right? And Wow that kid doesn't have friends, maybe Ed would finally change his attitude towards people now. And not think everyone is given everything and nothing is wrong with there lives.

"Hey James?" I hey distracted of my thoughts to face Alphonse again.

"Yea kid." He looks as if he's nervous to say what's on his mind. "You know you could ask me anything right." He looks up at me again nervousness gone and replaced by a hint of anger. Great what did I do now.

"What did you still the only thing we had left of mom." Ooh figurines that question was gonna come sooner or later. Guess I should tell them the truth.

"Well you see kid. Your mom told me to." He looked at me shocked that his mom would ask so some to steal something from her. "Well not steal it but take it. You could say she gave it to me. I just didn't take it till you guys could live without it. What was in that jewelry box was something that you should not know at the time. It was the truth to way your mom dies, or at lest the clue to why your mom died."

"But wait I thought she died form a car crash."

"Nope. If you look at the sene of the accident you'll notice that there were bullet holes in the windshield. The only reason you don't know about that is because the killer was the one in charge of the sene. He bribed almost all of the crew there as well." Police are so corrupt these days. "The thing that was in the box were your fathers records of a man made drug that can make the person who's infected with it become so depressed and lost to the world that they start to not function properly. You see your dad was trying to create an anti-depressant but instead got something that amplifies the depression. By amplifying the depression the person is then rendered hopeless. The drug however will not allow attempt of suicide. After thirty days of since the drug is inflicting the person, thus become sort of like a slave slash bodyguard. They can't think about anything other than what they like the most and protecting the person they feel more connected with. The drug was tested into this child names Gluttony. His parents saw these affects and wanted the drug to inflict all of there children so that the children would do as they say. Pretty much like slaves. The parents of the kid got a sample of the drug but not he complete one. It was only the part where they showed characteristics of what there like the most. Which happened to be sins. They inflicted all there children with this drug and realized they didn't get the same affect, so they came after your dad who had left that day they stole the drug. So instead they when after your mom thinking she had it with her. The result was her diying and them not getting what they wanted. Your mother just never told me who it was that stole the drug or anything. So any questions."

"Yes one." The lady named Lust said who had stood behind my chair listening to everything. I probably should have told her to leave. Oh well. "Do you happen to know the genetics of the drug and if it could still be shown in like a DNA sample of the people who are infected by it." Intristing question I wonder.. Oh crap that means that...shit... No wonder her names lust and the other kids name was envy.

"Are you saying you may be he children who were inflicted by it." She looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that we are for sure but it would make since that Gluttony my twin is over protective of me and he has a learning disability to a pint where he practically knows nothing other than food and protecting me. Also we are seven each named after the sins and act the way are names hint." Oh crap I was right she is.

"Well there isn't any genetics to the drug. The drug disappears after thirty days only leaving the affects but judging by this information you gave me I believe you are the kids that part if the drug was inflected in. And there is no antidote if your gonna ask me that." Alphonse finally got over the shock that Lust may be the kids with this and that he let some maniac be with Edward. ALONE might I add.

"Wait so your parents are my moms killer!" Oh crap nows the time where some family feud comes along and gets both family's killed.

"I guess but I really don't know my mother she just had us and left where all only a year apart form each other and four of us are twins. Me and gluttony are the second oldest. My brother pride is the oldest. Then greed and envy who are twins, then sloth and finally wrath."

"Oh okay then so what happend to your mother because I kids want to kill her now or at least put her in jail." The woman named Lust just pft the kids question and responded so calmly.

"Oh that bitch is in jail already serving for life cuz she tried killing some dude after she left. The guy was some lover she had that stole money from her and the cops cought her choking him behind some bar." Wow this family's got some issues. I mentally slapped myself. Well dud they were druged by there own mom.

"Okay well that's good to know. And James don't tell this to Edward also I suggest you leave." What he's not getting kisses at her for killing his mom well granted it was her mom who killed there mom but whys he getting mad at me.

"But I just hit here Al, your not gonna kick me out already, are you?" Wow this kid sure is scary when he's upset, i'd rather have Ed here yelling at me.

"No. You can't stay." He wheel his chair towards me forcing me out or get nicked at the feet because I wouldn't move fast enough. (This actually hurts believe it or not my Friend had a kick out of it when I walked in on her. Just warning never assume a girl is ready and walk into her room cuz she will hurt you.) I get pushed out into the cool air of November.

(Envy's point of view again)

"So Chibi your gay because you saw them fucking each other and it turned you on?" Damn this kid is weird.

"Well if you put it that way it sounds as if I'm some nut job." He crossed his arms and pouted in such an adorable way. I just wanna hug him. "And I'm not short." He mumbles. Awww I'm gonna hug him. I reach out and pull him onto my lap.

"Ahh Envy what are you doing!" He struggles to get out of my grip. But I just nuzzle my face to his neck making him let out this adorable gasp. Maybe I should...

"ENVY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Damn that bitch just had to ruin my moment with my chibi-chan.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna stop there since colleges about to start and PreCal is a bore and supper hard so I must pay attention. I'll post next week probably Friday. Hope you liked it I know it's weird and crazy and sudden but how else could I give you all this information of the past when my story has nothing to do with Edwards and Al's past. XD so anyways keep reading its good for you ya know. **


End file.
